


A Day Off

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: It was a quiet day in, for once. They did not get many of these due to their busy lives and traveling all over. So enjoying a day in was a plus for them both. Somehow all the planets had aligned perfectly-- allowing them a full day where neither one had an obligation to fulfill or practice to go to.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayukiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [malice-sayuki](http://malice-sayuki.tumblr.com/)!!! Here is your prompt honey! Hope you enjoy! I tried to incorp the cuddling AND smut for ya!

It was a quiet day in,  _ for once _ . They did not get many of these due to their busy lives and traveling all over. So enjoying a day in was a plus for them both. Somehow all the planets had aligned perfectly-- allowing them a full day where neither one had an obligation to fulfill or practice to go to.  


“What movie did you want?” Yuuri called out.  


“I don’t care… anything you want!” Yuri yelled from the kitchen as he got popcorn and beers gathered. “None of that romance shit!” He added on second thought.

“You just said anything I wanted!” Yuuri called back.

Peaking his around the opening at the kitchen, Yuri saw Yuuri standing there, frustrated and holding a damn romance movie.

“Seriously?” Yuri sighed out.

“Well…” Yuuri said, running his hands through his hair. “You  _ said _ anything!”

“You’re fucking lucky I love you!” Yuri called out before dipping back into the kitchen, though he smiled when he heard Yuuri chirp in excitement. Shaking his head he walked into the living room as Yuuri moved his way to the couch. Setting the popcorn down, he handed a beer to Yuri and settled in.

As the movie started up, they shifted around and Yuuri found his way cuddled up to Yuri on the couch-- the popcorn and beers forgotten. They ended up half laid on the couch and each other. Yuuri was resting his head on Yuri’s chest and his hands found his way into his hair.

There was a time, not many years ago he remembered being smaller than Yuuri. Thankful to a growth spurt and filling out, he was now the larger of the two.

They had been living together for over a year now, dating for two years. Both still skating, though Yuri had a feeling that Yuuri was debating retiring soon. They didn’t talk about it-- but it was on both their minds.

Carding his fingers more through Yuuri’s hair, he was starting to get into the movie. Damn romance-- of course Yuuri would want this shit. There were other movies he would rather watch, but the more his fingers worked in Yuuri’s hair, the more content he was feeling.

Yuuri had turned him into a fucking sap. Kissing the top of his head, he heard a small happy sigh from Yuuri as he shifted a bit.

It was warm on the couch, and it helped for the cold air outside. They didn’t have many days off to do just lay around and do nothing, so he wanted a full day of just doing nothing with Yuuri.

Paying attention to the movie they were watching, it wasn’t long before he felt a hand under his shirt, and fingers tracing the muscles on his stomach. It tickled a little bit and Yuri shifted some. It didn’t stop though, Yuuri continued to trail over his abs with just his fingertips, lifting his shirt slowly as he did. Yuri growled at the slight tickling sensation, it only caused Yuuri to giggle a bit and do it more.

“You don’t scare me,” Yuuri said, turning to face him, a smile spread across his face.

“You should be scared,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

“How can anyone be scared of a big oversized kitten?” Yuuri laughed out.

“I’ll show you an oversized kitten!” Yuri exclaimed, flipping them on the couch and pressing Yuuri into the couch cushions. It caused Yuuri to yelp out, then break out in laughter.

“Still not scared!” Yuuri exclaimed, kissing his nose.

Staring down, he saw a faint blush crawl over Yuuri’s cheeks. It was too damn cute. He should have known when Yuuri started to mess with him it would lead to them making out-- but sure enough, Yuri leaned down, kissing Yuuri. He hoped to see more of that blush on his face.

There was a certain way Yuuri would sigh into their kiss the moment their tongues touched that always turned him on so much. Moaning himself, he pressed his body into Yuuri’s, that familiar feeling of Yuuri under him, squirming against him, hands on his back under his shirt-- feeling him as if they had never touched before.

His hands were always on Yuuri. Even as in shape as he was, he still was soft at the same time. His fingers would sink into his skin, especially at his stomach and hips. He loved that about Yuuri, the softness-- it just made him more perfect in his eyes. Yuuri would wiggle under him as his hands roamed over his body, moaning more into their kiss.

It was slow and not rushed. Yuri even rolling them so they were on their sides, allowing their hands to freely wander over the other. Legs tangles, shirts pulled over their heads, and Yuri found himself kissing along Yuuri’s neck.

Gasping out, Yuuri had dipped his hands into his pants and was slowly jerking him off. Moaning more, Yuri sucked a faint pink mark on Yuuri’s neck. Small little sounds coming from Yuuri when he licked around his collarbones, sucking a darker below one.

“Marking me again?” Yuuri gasped out.

“Of course…” Yuri said, moving his mouth more over Yuuri’s skin. “Your others have faded.”

Yuuri hummed back his response while taking his cock tighter in his hands, stroking faster-- causing Yuri’s hips to thrust into his fist. He was breathing heavier, and his mouth found Yuuri’s again. Moaning into the kiss, he thrusted his hips into Yuuri’s hand. It was a slow build up, but he felt the precum slipping from his cock the more Yuuri stroked him. As he got closer, he moaned more and deepened their kiss. Yuuri always knew how to work his body perfectly, and it wasn’t long before he was spilling into Yuuri’s hand.

Gasping and biting on Yuuri’s shoulder, Yuri moaned out softly-- feeling the way Yuuri was turning them so he laid against the cushions.  


“I guess you are too spent to help me out?” Yuuri asked, teasing him while his head was in a cloud.

“You and your damn stamina,” Yuri groaned, his body still tingling from the release. Looking up, he saw Yuuri cleaning his hand off with his shirt (he would make him do laundry later, no sense in bitching over it), then pulling his pants down, displaying his cock as he straddled over Yuri.

“Guess I have to do it then,” Yuuri said, smiling at Yuri while he licked so lewdly at his palm.

He felt his eyes roll momentarily then snap back to attention as Yuuri started to stroke himself.  _ Fuck this was hot! _ Yuri rested his hands behind his heads and watched the way Yuuri rocked his body over his, stroking himself.

“Someone is being lazy,” Yuuri panted out.

“Da, especially when I can just lay here and watch… fuck! This is hotter than a porno!” Yuri said.

There it was-- the blush he wanted. It creeped from Yuuri’s cheeks down his neck to his chest. After all this time together, Yuuri still blushed and he fucking loved seeing it. No matter how lewd Yuuri was acting (and oh he could!), Yuri could always make him blush.

He loved this side of Yuuri-- definitely the Eros coming through. His legs spread wide, the marks on his collarbones brightly shining, his hand fist around his cock, and his hips working better than any dancer he had ever seen. He was enjoying the view from where he was at.

“You’re just lucky I already came, or I’d definitely be fucking you right now,” Yuri said, licking his lips as he stared into Yuuri’s eyes.

“You’re not going to help me?” Yuuri asked, cheeks a bright crimson color.

“I wanna see  _ you _ do it,” Yuri said.

Yuuri rocked his hips harder, making both of them move slightly on the couch. He couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri-- he hated even blinking at a moment like this. The way his hand worked over his cock, peeking out when he thrusted into his palm. He really  _ did _ want to touch Yuuri, his hands were itching too-- but he was pulled between wanting to just watch or join in.

He decided keeping his hands behind his head was the best way  _ not _ to touch Yuuri. Lacing his fingers together, Yuuri couldn’t see the way his fingers where moving, wanting so badly to touch him.

Another moan from Yuuri and he felt himself groan. He was in heaven and hell all at the same time. HIs fingers itching more just touch him.

“Yuri… I’m getting close!” Yuuri called out.

“Cum on me,” Yuri said, his fingers moving more behind his head, feeling himself flushed from watching all this before him. The way Yuuri’s body was moving over him, his blush, and the sinful carnal way his hips moved. He was so ready to just charge up,  flip him over, and fuck Yuuri for all he could.

Another loud moan and Yuuri’s body started to shake, he could feel it through his own body as Yuuri’s stroked himself harder, his cock leaking more into his hand, white strips of cum landing on his stomach. Yuuri continued to stroke himself, his hips shivering while his cock emptied all over him.

Removing his hands from behind his head, he grabbed Yuuri’s arm, pulling him back down and kissing him deeply. Yuuri was still gasping and panting, but he didn’t care. That was the hottest fucking thing ever.

“Fuck, I love you,” Yuri whispered against his lips. He felt Yuuri smile against his lips.

“I love you too,” Yuuri said, “Can we finish the movie now?”

“You started it dammit!” Yuri growled out.

Yuuri giggled, “I know! Let’s clean up.”

Grabbing his shirt, Yuri cleaned them up best he could. Wrapping his arms around Yuuri, they laid on the couch and let the movie just play. Yuri knew exactly how the movie went, and felt his eyes closing as he held Yuuri tightly to him.

He really did enjoy lazy days at home doing a lot of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I got the right Yuri in the right place.......... I apologize if I missed anything!!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
